


when will men stop simping for the fae?? the world may never know

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BUT IT'S ENTIRELY CONSENTUAL I ASSURE YOU, But only a little, Enthusiastic Consent, Faeries - Freeform, Fuck uhh, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Bites, Mind Control, ONLY bc monkey brains are in control here, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Spit As Lube, Vampires, and believe it or not monkey brains don't always want what's best for u, anyways i think that's it, blood sucking, but like they're in love and they're equals it's just that they're horny, but not in the icky way in the ah yes we are in love but you are a vampire way, but they SHOULD be using real lube it's just that they're gross, chapter 2 tags start here, hunting down your meal in a dilapidated (or is it???) victorian castle, i know i said enthusiastic consent but i'm gonna tag dubcon, is that the right term?? it feels offensive idk, ok so, they r both VERY horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: ch 1: hungry bitches have to chase their faerie boyfriend around the castle before drinking the faerie's blood. it's olivier. olivier is hungry bitchesch 2: local faerie has to run 100-meter-dash with massive erection, more at 11
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Alexsander "Tachanka" Senaviev, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 23





	1. is faerie blood sweet? i mean logically they all have iron deficiencies so how does that affect the taste? idk bruh you tell me

**Author's Note:**

> OK LET'S COVER SOME STUFF: 
> 
> 1\. This is my entry for Siege-oween 2020!!! I just wanna congratulate all the other participants for their amazing work, and to thank the organizers for this putting together this great event!!
> 
> 2\. ok abt the mind control thing in the tags: gustave and olivier's magic serves as their higher brain functions once the fucking really starts and they're both acting on instinct. so basically the magic serves as a way to make sure they're not crossing any lines and that the other is enjoying it even if they can't really articulate a safeword or anything. also when i was writing this i decided that gustave's magic was just,,,,, in olivier's mind. watching. waiting. holding a baseball bat. just in case.
> 
> 3\. as usual, tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub, requests are open, and YOU ARE LOVED!!!! anyhoo enjoy!!!

It had been much too long since Olivier had properly fed. He’d spent so long repressing those instincts (along with certain emotions towards the sweetest faerie in the world) that he’d forgotten what it was like to feel satisfied. He gazed blankly down at Gustave, who was glaring up at him, and he realized with a start that he needed to make up some lame excuse before running off to find Lera, his blood dealer and personal therapist (and friend). All he knew was that he couldn’t risk feeding from Gustave. Sure, the faerie knew of his vampire status (he’d complained about how dark it was inside their secluded castle enough for that to be brought into question, but he always made sure Olivier didn’t get burned when he did decide to open the curtains) but it wasn’t like that meant he’d want his blood sucked by a feral beast. But Olivier so wanted to drink from him. He was a socially aware vampire. He’d heard that faerie blood is the sweetest there is. But still. It’s the principle of the thing, god dammit. 

“I- er- uh. Hngh.” He started eloquently. “I need- uh. Errands. Yes. I’m going to run errands. Without you. So there.” Gustave just stared at him. 

“I asked if you wanted to feed from me, Olivier.” 

Oh. 

OH. 

His face must have shown the realization, as Gustave gave a playful little smirk. 

“Before you get too excited at the prospect, I wanted to propose a bit of a challenge. You know, make you work for your meal.” His expression had turned sly, as he wrapped his arms around Olivier’s shoulders. “I want you to chase me. I’ll get a head start, of course, but I’m sure you’ll have no trouble tracking me down, hm? And I’m certain that after having to spend all that time roaming this castle, looking for your meal,” He trailed a hand down Olivier’s chest, gazing up at him demurely, “you’ll be truly ravenous. Olivier, I want you to take me. To breed me, fuck me, anything, just make me yours. Understand?” 

Olivier felt that the drool running down his chin, in addition to the dilation of his pupils beyond that of just regular arousal, was a very clear indicator of how he felt about the faerie’s plan. A shiver ran down his spine as he realized that soon Gustave wouldn’t just be “the” faerie, he’d be His faerie. Gustave patted him on the cheek. 

“It seems you’re in agreement. Wonderful.” Magical chains wrapped around his wrists and bound him to the wall. “You may begin your hunt once those chains are released. I look forward to the sensation of your teeth in my neck, mon coeur. Good luck.” And with that, Gustave was gone. 

-

To say Gustave was giddy would be the understatement of the century. Part of him hoped that Olivier would put him in a trance to keep him from coming too soon, as he felt he was moments away from the edge, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. 

Get it together, Gustave, he thought to himself, as he mentally released the spell that had bound Olivier. He heard the echoes of a feral roar, and was about to make the decision to run back to Olivier and give himself up to him, when he felt a warm breath on his neck. 

“It doesn’t seem like you’ve done a very good job of running, little faerie. One might start to believe you craved this.” 

Gustave took a shaky breath, taking note of the way Olivier seemed to be goading him into continuing the chase. 

And he ran. 

-

A few minutes later, he came to a stop in front of a dead-end. 

Shit. 

Before he could turn around and choose another hallway, he was being slammed into the wall, a hand on the back of his head to keep it from hitting the stone, and he was looking up into twin pools of black, the only thing that remained of his Olivier in those eyes were little slivers of green around the black. Of course, all of this was so very Olivier that he was comforted. 

And horny. 

-

Olivier had finally caught his mate. Now to mark him. 

With only a growl, he fisted his hand at the back of Gustave’s head in his hair, and used that as an anchor to tug his head to the side, so he had maximum access to that beautiful neck. Lesser vampires would’ve succumbed to the chase, been too weak to overpower their mate once it was over, but not Olivier. He moved his other hand down to rub his mate’s precious cock through his trousers, then he leaned in, and sunk his teeth into unmarked flesh. 

-

Gustave nearly came right then and there. The sensation of Olivier moaning and growling into his neck as he sucked his blood was incredible. Though he almost felt like something was being injected into him among all the extraction. That was actually his last coherent thought, as Olivier’s aphrodisiac entered his bloodstream and rendered him utterly mindless. 

-

Olivier grinned when Gustave sagged against the wall, reduced to helpless moans and desperate whines as Olivier claimed him. He continued suckling at Gustave’s neck until he was full. Then, he pulled away to take in his mate. Dazed and needy, grinding his hips against Olivier’s and attempting to beg for his cock. Olivier grinned, wide and feral, as he tugged Gustave away from the wall and sent them both tumbling to the carpeted floor, Gustave on his back beneath Olivier as Olivier shredded his clothing, then maneuvered his thighs so they were hooked around his shoulders as he licked and bit his way down Gustave’s body, until he finally laved his tongue over Gustave’s hole, causing his faerie to jolt and begin to struggle. 

“Master, Master, please,” he panted, still writhing on the floor, “please, I need your cock, I need it.” Olivier realized he wouldn’t be able to properly claim his mate unless he did something to calm him down. He sat up a bit, snapped his fingers so that Gustave would look at him, then gently placed a fog over the faerie’s mind. Gustave’s eyes rolled back, his tongue lolling out, and he fell limp on the floor, open and ready to be claimed. Before he continued his relentless tongue fucking of Gustave’s hole, Olivier (metaphorically) reached into Gustave’s mind and told him that not only would he not put up a fight, that he would take what he was given and be a good boy for Master, and he would not come before Master gave him permission. All Gustave could do was nod helplessly, succumbing himself to his Master’s will. Olivier smirked. 

“You look good enough to eat, Gustave. Now, let’s get you ready for my cock, okay?” Just the act of exerting his power over Gustave was enough to get him back in control of his actions, though he was still operating under his primal instincts. In the back of his mind, he felt Gustave’s presence, telling him this was all okay, it was all so good and that it wasn’t the aphrodisiac talking, Olivier just keep going! They both shivered as their magic intertwined and interacted around them. 

Gustave nodded, spreading his legs wider and hooking them over Olivier’s shoulders so that he could go back to eating him out. 

Once Olivier had deemed Gustave ready, he pulled back, wrapping Gustave’s legs around his waist as he muttered an incantation to slick his cock, before he took a deep breath and slammed into Gustave’s hole. 

The look of delight on Gustave’s face as Olivier pounded his sweet spot was beautiful. He set a rhythm, then leaned down to start biting and sucking at Gustave’s nipples, licking up the little droplets of blood that pooled in the marks he made. 

After a while of thrusting, Olivier could feel himself getting close. By the looks of it, Gustave was in the same condition. 

“Gustave,” Olivier growled, leaning down to nibble on his ear, “Come for me. Come for your Master.” 

Gustave’s entire body tensed up as Olivier stroked his cock, then he was throwing his head back with a wail as he came all over himself. The sensation of him tightening around Olivier’s cock was too much for him to handle, and after another two thrusts, he slammed himself as deep as he could and came inside of Gustave, claiming him as his own. As he gazed down at Gustave, he noticed his faerie was still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Olivier worried for a moment, before realizing that his own orgasm had triggered Gustave to come again too. Sweet boy. 

He carefully pulled out, so as not to disturb Gustave, who appeared to be asleep. He teleported them both to their bedroom, and as Olivier settled in next to Gustave, deciding that they’d clean themselves up later, Gustave stirred, stretched, then turned to gaze at Olivier. 

“You didn’t tell me your fangs inject an aphrodisiac. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. It just seems like that’d be something you’d tell your incredibly sexy faerie boyfriend about, but hey, maybe that’s just me.” Before Olivier could form a coherent apology, Gustave pressed a finger to his lips, then made a show of running his tongue over his teeth. “I wonder if my teeth can inject an aphrodisiac.” He says, before leaning in to bite Olivier with his sharp little faerie teeth. When he pulls away, Olivier is so turned on he flips them over so he can fuck Gustave again.


	2. wow. just. wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you already know what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of my entry for siege-oween 2020, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> as usual, tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub, requests are open, and YOU ARE LOVED!!!! anyhoo enjoy!!!

If there was one thing Gustave had learned throughout his relationship with Alexsandr, it was that running through a forest with a raging erection is among the more difficult things a being can do. Add to that the scent of your mate chasing you down and holy FUCK is it hard to not just give up the chase and let him have you. Alas, Sasha needs this, so Gustave keeps running as best he can, weaving in and out of trees and circling back on himself to throw Sasha off his scent. 

He looks up at the night sky through the trees, at the nearly full moon, and doesn’t realize what he’s doing until he’s no longer upright, and there’s a very familiar weight on his back, sniffing at him and rubbing their scent all over him, claiming him. He tries to suppress his shudder, but that only makes Sasha growl and scent him more aggressively, nipping at his neck and shoulders as they rut together on the forest floor. 

“Mine, mine, mine.” Sasha growls, picking him up and heaving him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He keeps a hand possessively on Gustave’s ass as he carries his mate back to their “den” (a repurposed walk-in closet in their comfy little cottage, outfitted with a thick layer of blankets and pillows on the floor, and a mini fridge with snacks and drinks, as well as various cleaning supplies for after The Mating). 

Once they’re inside Sasha walks into the bedroom, over to the den, and promptly throws Gustave down onto the nest of pillows and blankets, pouncing onto him and arranging them both so that he can rip off their clothes with relative ease. Gustave could honestly care less about their clothes, he just wants Sasha’s knot inside of him immediately. He wants his wolf to bite him, mark him, fuck him, claim him. 

Once they’re both naked, Sasha flips him onto his hands and knees, then grabs him by the hips and lifts him up so that his mouth has access to his faerie’s cute little hole. The hole he’s about to absolutely destroy, but that’s unimportant right now, because Gustave is moaning loudly whenever Sasha’s tongue licks over his rim. 

Sasha continues to tongue fuck him until he’s loose and wet enough to be able to take his knot without any pain, yet still be able to feel the stretch. He flips Gustave onto his back, and Gustave wraps his legs around Sasha’s hips. Then, Sasha spits into his palm and uses that to slick himself up, before ramming into Gustave and fucking him hard. He grabs both of Gustave’s wrists and pins them on either side of the faerie’s head, as he sets a brutal rhythm with his hips, watching as Gustave throws his head back, baring his neck as he writhes on Sasha’s cock. Sasha snarls possessively, and leans down to bite his mating mark into Gustave’s neck. 

Gustave wails, and writhes as much as he can, caged as he is in Sasha’s arms. Despite this, he still smells like arousal and pure need, so Alexsandr takes this opportunity to lick over the mark in a way he knows will make his faerie feel good. Gustave moans loudly in response and pushes his hips up, desperately seeking friction on his poor neglected cock. Sasha takes pity on him, and adjusts their positioning so that his own neck is bared to Gustave’s sharp little faerie teeth, so that he can bite a mark of his own into Sasha’s neck, while moving one of his hands down Gustave’s body, gently wrapping around his cock, and stroking him so softly that he sobs until Sasha guides his mouth up to the wolf’s neck, then squeezes his other hand around the faerie’s cock, causing him to cry out and bite down on Sasha’s neck. 

Sasha howls as Gustave’s teeth sink into his flesh, growling as they both lick over the mating marks they’ve left on one another. He speeds up his hand on Gustave’s cock, and feels him tighten around his cock as his faerie throws his head back and tenses, then melts into the nest as he comes all over himself. The sudden tightness around his cock causes Sasha to come inside Gustave’s hole, and for his knot to begin to swell. He collapses onto Gustave, and they both lay there panting, catching their breath and making out while they wait for Sasha’s knot to go down. 

Once the knot has deflated enough for him to pull out, Sasha carefully extracts himself from their coupling, and clumsily reaches for a rag to clean them up with. After he’s cleaned the come off of both of their stomachs, he tosses the rag aside and grabs a water bottle from the fridge, taking a few sips for himself before coaxing Gustave to drink some. 

“Nnnggghhhhh,” he groans, sleepily pushing the bottle away, “I don’t want to drink your backwash, Alexsandr.” 

Sasha just chuckles, and grabs another bottle for Gustave. The faerie gulps down a few mouthfuls before pushing the bottle away and sleepily reaching for Sasha. Sasha smiles and sets the bottle aside to settle himself into the nest beside Gustave, wrapping his arms around his faerie, and holding him close as they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
